Child of the Fates
by Payton-Hale
Summary: A child is found who could be a great asset to all of Fury's plans, but much to his dismay he will have to fight the fates themselves to control the boy. A different take on the 'master of death' theme, following the misadventures of Harry as he meets the superheroes of the day.


_Yes,__ I have joined the Harry Potter/ Avengers bandwagon. I loved reading all the great fiction the crossover has had thus far and thought I should add my own version to the mix._

_This is a tester chapter, but I am writing the next chapter already. Let me know if it makes sense, and if the imagery and characterization is good. This is my first time writing any of the avengers characters, so I hope I portrayed them well thus far._

* * *

"Hear me, O Death, whose empire unconfin'd

extends to mortal tribes of ev'ry kind..."

~ Orphic Hymn

In every direction, nothing but tan sand could be seen. The wind blew patches of it this way and that, as the heat from the blazing sun heated the sand like hot stones in a fire. Life was not something that was often seen in these parts, the lack of water and the searing sun made sure that nothing could start nor survive in this part of the world. High above the rolling hills of sand, a single helicopter slowly beat and chopped the winds as it flew over the vastness.

A dark skinned man looked out onto the desert from his window on the helicopter, hands clasped behind his back in a military stance. Just looking outside made him have doubts of the success of this mission, not that he let any emotion cross his scared face. How could anyone survive out here, let alone the rich skinny white boy they were looking for?

"Agent Hill." The man stated, not turning away from his window. He had to stay focused on the mission, just in case. "Any word from base if they have found him yet?"

The brunette that was seated on the other side of the aircraft briefly turned away from her lookout point to check heir Intel. After a few moments, she turned towards the man across hull. "Director Fury sir, there has been no word of a body found. Alive or otherwise."

With a sharp nod, Nick Fury continued to watch the ground. Squinting at the sand with his one good eye (Was that a black bird?) he commented on the tense silence that had been occupying the cabin for sometime now. "Anything you would like to say Agent Hill?"

Pausing and seemingly thinking of the best way to put her question, Agent Hill asked slowly "Sir, why is it that our team was asked to help with the rescue of the civilian Tony Stark?"

"Tony Stark," Fury stated, still focused on the black dot in the distance. "While he is a rich playboy of sorts, it can't be said that he isn't intelligent. With the skills he has and his designs for the US army, his wellbeing has become a matter of national security."

With a firm nod of her head, the female Agent went back to watching the endless sand hills outside her window. A confused look crossed the dark skinned man's face briefly as they slowly covered the desert, eyes wholly focused on the crest of a upcoming sand dune. As the aircraft came closer and closer to what had caught his eye, Nick Fury was for once left speechless.

"Is that a..." He muttered as he leaded closer to the window as if doubting what he was seeing. He quickly reached up and pressed his intercom that was placed on the collar of his black trench coat, "Pilot, set us down at 9 O'clock!"

"Sir?" Agent Hill asked as she turned to look at him. Fury ignored her, his eyes peeled out his window as he barked into his communicator once again.

"NOW!"

* * *

Small toes curled gently in the sand, seemingly unharmed from the extreme temperatures. The feet moved in a rhythmic pattern as the small boy skipped barefoot through the sea of sand hills; a ball of yarn in one hand, clutched tightly to the right side of his dirtied over shirt. The other hand was raised and clutched in the air, as if holding the imaginary hand of a friend. Humming a small tune with a blissful smile on his face, the boy nodded his head to a beat only he could hear; his wild and tangled jet black hair swaying back and forth with his movements.

As he made it to the crest of one of the sandy hills, he paused in his movements as he tilted his head as if to listen to something, his body going unnaturally still as his green eyes seemed to glaze over. The boy slowly nodded his head slightly and changed his direction slightly east, continuing his skipping.

In the distance the helicopter that could be seen landing was creating a cloud of sand. The boy looked to his left again "Aisa, do I have to go with them?" he asked with a soft voice, his slightly unfocused green eyes pleading. Nodding reluctantly again to a voice that only he could hear, he focused towards the people that were getting out of the helicopter and hurrying his way. With a slight whine in his voice, he continued to talk to his left. "But I like it here, they're going to be too much like before..."

As he listened some more, he nodded his head and tightened his grasp on the yarn. "Ok..." he said as his voice trailed off, focusing once again on the people almost upon him.

He stopped skipping as soon as the group lead by a dark skinned man was near him. He stayed still as the group edged their way closer, worry in their eyes as they saw how truly small the boy was.

"Hello, Mr. Eye Patch." The boy said in a soft voice once the man in question had stopped walking forwards; yarn still grasped tightly and hand still slightly suspended. "I am to go with you now."

* * *

_Short, I know, but this is just a tester chapter to kind of gage reactions. Reviews are appreciated so I know what everyone thinks __ Simple or complicated, all reviews are welcomed and enjoyed :P _

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading :)_

_~Payton Hale_


End file.
